nseuropefandomcom-20200214-history
Montaigne
|- | colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"|'Motto' Dans la justice et de fidélité (French) "In Justice and Loyalty" |- | colspan="2" style="padding: 0.6em 0em; text-align: center; font-size: 95%;"| http://i327.photobucket.com/albums/k480/imadaqu93/Belmont%202/Wikia/ProvincesochCities3copy.png Territory of the Principality in blue |- | width="50%"|'Capital' | width="50%"|Rheims |- |'Language' |French |- |'Religion' |Roman Catholic |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Government' |Monarchy |- class="mergedrow" | colspan="2"|'Monarch' |- class="mergedrow" | - Queen Sovereign |HM Queen Diana I |- class="mergedbottomrow" | - Prince Administrateur |HRH Nicolas, Prince de Montaigne |- |'First Minister' | Jean-Jacques Orsay, Comte de Berrois |- class="mergedtoprow" |'Seat of Sovereign' |Château d'Athéne |- class="mergedrow" |'Seat of Council' |Château d'Bilbenois |- class="mergedbottomrow" | National Day |June 16, 822 |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Population' | style="vertical-align: top;"|32,232,000 |- |'Currency' |Franc |- |'Patron saint' | Saint Alexander |} The Principality of Montaigne (French: Principauté de Montaigne) is one of the realms that are a part of Belmont, bordered by Montelimar to its east, the Great Sea to its north, and Golfe des Sirenes to its east. With a population numbering over 32 million, the Principality contains 40% of the country's population and covers nearly half of the country's area. Montaigne has sizable regions of agricultural and industrial lands within its territory and the presence of the Belmontien economic hub of Marseilles, makes the realm one of the most prosperous regions in Gallia. Philippe I established the Principality of Montaigne in 822, after the establishment of the Kingdom of Belmont, and named his son as the Principality's regent. Traditionally the Belmontien Royal Family have bestowed the title of "Prince of Montaigne" upon the male heir apparent of the reigning monarch. The Prince also functions as the monarch's representative in the realm and carries out the duties and functions of the monarch. History Geography Rivers Climate Demographics Culture Cuisine Art Governance Montaigne is governed by the Prince of Montaigne (currently HRH Prince Nicolas), as the representative of the Sovereign in Montaigne. As the head of state and government of Montaigne, the Prince is afforded a number of powers, granted to him by royal decree, these powers include, the power to appoint or dismiss members of the Grand Council, the power to appoint or dismiss Governors of the Provinces, the power to dismiss the provincial governments, if so advised by the Governor of the respective province, the power to draft the budget of Montaigne and the power to approve or dismiss provincial budgets. The First Minister is almost always a member of the nobility and is appointed by the Prince after consultation and advice from the Sovereign and the Premier. The First Minister carries out the will of the Prince and directs the Grand Council to carry out the will of the Prince. The Grand Council, a body appointed by the Prince to assist him in the administrating the realm, serves at the Prince's pleasure and its membership is drawn from the Governors of the Principality. Each member is assigned a specific portfolio and maintains his/her charge from the Château de Bilbenois, in addition to maintaining their gubernatorial duties. The current makeup of the Grand Council of Montaigne is listed below. Relationship with Center In comparision to the other realms of Belmont, Montaigne enjoys warmer relations with the central government in Paris and has experienced less troubles in budgetary matters and has historically been in support of the center at times when the other realms have rebelled. The relationship with the center is also kept stable due to the stable nature of Montaignese politics. Though at times the balanced relationship has seen friction when Paris has used its supreme power to override the decisions of the Grand Council and provincial governments. Economy Category: Belmont